


Flower Crowns

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Akira being a loud tsundere, Crushes, Fluff, God help me this ship is so cute, Love Confessions, M/M, might be ooc idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: The day started off pretty boring, until Oscar suddenly asked Akira to hang out with him. Things only escalate from there.
Relationships: Akira Otori/Oscar Bale, Implied Will Sprout/Siams
Kudos: 6





	Flower Crowns

It was a bit of a surprise to Akira when Oscar suddenly asked him to hang out. Neither of them had anything to do, as Brad had meetings scheduled pretty much all day, and Will had left an hour ago, only saying “I’ll be back later.” Of course, Akira accepted, mainly because he was bored. They left soon after, silently walking around the streets of Red South. Not many people were out, most were at school or work.

Akira sighs, and breaks the somewhat awkward silence by saying, “This feels just like another patrol…” “A-ah, I’m sorry.” Oscar replied, looking away. Akira noticed this, and quickly responded “No, it ain’t your fault!” He put his hands on Oscar’s shoulders, which was difficult since Akira was quite a bit shorter than him, trying to reassure him. Oscar smiled. “Alright, alright…” Oscar glanced away, and noticed a cinema nearby. “Want to watch a movie? He asked.

Akira grinned. “Hell yeah!” He said, and he and Oscar walked to the cinema. They looked at the posters, trying to decide on which movie to watch. “What about an action movie?” Oscar suggested. Akira laughed. “We’re heroes, we pretty much live in an action movie!” Oscar nodded. “Fair point. What about a horror movie?” Akira’s eyes lit up. “Yeah!! Just don’t cling to me when ya get scared.” He teased. The two bought tickets and went to watch the movie. 

Barely fifteen minutes in, Akira was already getting scared, but was good at hiding it. Oscar constantly asked if he was alright, and Akira insisted that he was fine. This was revealed to be a lie, however, when there was a jumpscare, and Akira screamed and held Oscar’s arm tight. Oscar smiled slightly. “So you were scared.” Akira rolled his eyes and looked away. “Shut up.” He said, though he didn’t let go of Oscar’s arm. Oscar just laughed. 

“That movie was nothin’!” Akira shouted, walking out of the cinema. “You screamed three times and passed out halfway through the movie.” Oscar reminded him. Akira rolled his eyes again. “Listen, I wasn’t-” His words were cut off as someone pushed Oscar out of their way. Oscar was caught off-guard, and fell forward- and he fell on top of Akira, accidentally kissing him. Akira’s eyes widened and he pushed Oscar away, though he was blushing a lot. ‘A-an accidental kiss?! I thought that kinda thing only happened in anime!!’ Akira thought as Oscar stood up and apologized over and over again. 

“I-it’s fine.” Akira said, making a ‘flustered tsundere’ expression. Oscar didn’t look convinced, and Akira grabbed his hand and started walking away. “C’mon, let’s just go somewhere else.” He said, not looking at Oscar. After walking in silence for a while, they arrived at a small park. Akira sat down under a tree and smiled at Oscar, who sat next to him. “It’s pretty peaceful here.” Oscar said. Akira nodded, then looked like he had an idea. “I need to go get something, just wait here for a few minutes.” Akira walked away.

After a little while, Akira came back, carrying many red and blue flowers. He sat back down and started weaving the blue flowers together, with some difficulty. “What are you doing? Oscar asked. “Well, when we were younger, Will taught me how to make flower crowns.” Akira responded, finishing the crown and putting it on Oscar’s head. “You look cute.” Akira said, grinning. Oscar blushed slightly. “Thank you.” He replied. Akira weaved the red flowers into a crown, and put it on his own head. “Heh, you look cuter.” Oscar laughed, making Akira’s face go red. “N-no I’m not!!” He protested loudly. Oscar raised an eyebrow. “Hmm...I think you are.” He said. “Hmph, whatever.” Akira crossed his arms and leaned on Oscar. 

“I know you said it’s fine...but I’m still sorry about earlier.” Oscar said. Akira sighed. “Alright, listen. I don’t blame you. And...well…” Akira looked away, his face turning a light shade of red yet again. “What is it?” Oscar asked. Akira grabbed Oscar’s hands. “I dunno how to say this, but...c-can I kiss you again?” Akira smiled nervously. Speechless, Oscar nodded. Akira moved closer to him, and kissed him. Oscar wrapped his arms around Akira. 

“The truth is...I-I’ve liked ya for a while, but I haven’t really figured out how to say it...I asked Will, Gast, and even Brad for advice...but I guess I was kinda nervous…” Akira sighed and shook his head. “I like ya, Oscar. So...will you be my boyfriend?” He asked. Oscar was blushing almost as much as Akira at this point, and smiled like an idiot. “Of course!!” Oscar replied, hugging Akira. 

Will walked by, and he noticed the two of them. He smiled. “Look, Siams. They look so happy.” Siams glanced at Akira and Oscar and rolled his eyes. “I don’t give a fuck.” He said. Will laughed, and patted Siams’s head. Siams blushed and rolled his eyes, and started walking away. “Hey, wait up!” Will called after him. 

Meanwhile, Brad walked up to Akira and Oscar, who were cuddling. “I’m glad that you’re both happy, but PDA isn’t allowed.” He said. Akira glared up at him. “You ruin everything.” He snapped. “Akira, please don’t be disrespectful to Brad-sama.” Oscar said nervously. Brad sighed. “It’s alright, Oscar. I was just reminding you that PDA is generally frowned upon.” Brad walked away, leaving them still sitting there. “Right...we should probably go back.” Oscar said. Akira nodded, standing up. He and Oscar held hands as they walked back to HELIOS Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my attempt at writing Oscar/Akira fluff. I wasn't as focused on this as I was on the other HeliosR fics I've written, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!!


End file.
